the psycologist
by Proffesor Mcgonagall
Summary: +When all the Hogwarts students going mad, who will help them if not a psycologist... attention: iI know I have Misspelled some of the words but I know you understand my stories i'll try to not misspell the words in my next stories...


  
  
  
Harry woke up. He was at charms class. He haven't slept much yesterday because of quiditch practice. They were doing today a freezing charm. Ron tried to freeze a beetle on his desk but she kept running away and he couldn't reach for her. Hermione had a line of frozen beetles on her desk. Harry didn't remember what he had done with his beetle but he had nothing to do. There was a minute before the bell was about to ring so he borrowed one of Hermione's. The last week was odd. Everybody seemed to be going crazy at Hogwarts. Hermione was starting to get more obsessed to her studies then she usually. And especially at transfiguration. Usually the fifth years couldn't make a license for apperate but Prof. Mcgonagall told the department of transfiguration that Hermione was a very good student. Since she got her license, she started turning everything she had into something else. Harry and Ron thought that she wouldn't have to buy her books next year. She would just transfigure her old books into the new ones.   
Ron was starting to spend more time with Fred and George. They were coming out of nowhere, laughing like lunatics. Of course there was a good thing about it. Ron was funny now.  
Draco Malfoy wasn't cursing Harry or fight with him. Actually harry hadn't seen him for a while except potions and care of magical creatures.   
And Harry, his quiditch practices became to be more often and there was something that was picking on him for a while. Something that he didn't tell Ron or Hermione, even not to Sirius. His scar was burning again. Usually it meant that Lord Voldemort was around but Harry couldn't understand how. Hogwarts was the last place Voldemort will come to. Harry heard and believed that Voldemort was afraid of Dumbledore and he won't get near Hogwarts. "So how could it be?" He thought to himself…  
He packed his bag and went to Gryffindore common room, put his stuff and went for lunch. It didn't look like the usual decoration. There was something that looked strange. Something small but still strange and then he had noticed it. A wizard in his thirty's was sitting in the staff table. He had bright purple cloak and dark purple hat. It was very obvious against the bright colors of the hall.  
Everyone sat now and Dumbledore stood up.   
"Ladies and gentlemen, lately all of you had noticed that many of you had some problems lately"  
Malfoy turned red. "So I decided to hire a psychologist and all of you will have to talk to him. "What a bummer" Harry heard Ron on his left. "Let me introduce you to Sir Tomas Volodlle." The hall was applauding. And Harry saw he was very exiting. His eyes reminded him how he felt on his first quiditch game. The great feeling of flying on his nimbus 2000 and all the wind in his hair…   
Sir Tom turned to look at him, still smiling. Harry's scar started to burn again but he was smiling at him.  
Harry had never talked to a psychologist. The dursleys preferred to spend their money on the fifth TV for Dudley. Harry waited the whole week to meet him. Ron, Fred and George invented some jokes about him and said he was weird. Hermione in the other hand said that he was very patient to her (their talk was for four hours) but he had a hungry look in his eyes. Harry looked at his time. It was 22:00. Harry knew there was a lot he had to tell Sir Tomas and he couldn't wait. At 21:45 Harry was sitting on the bench next to his office and was waiting. At five to ten Malfoy came: "exited Potter?" he said.  
" I know you'll enjoy it…" that was the first time in days that Malfoy talked or looked at Harry. "And what do you mean by that?" Harry asked him. There was a loud noise like something had been broke. out of Sir Tomas's office. Neville Longbottom went out of there. "Hi Harry…oh no… Bye Harry" he said, looked at Malfoy and ran away.  
Harry entered to Sir Tomas's office. It wasn't like a normal office. The first thing Harry had noticed was that he had a rat cage and an old, thin rat was there. Large parts of his hair were gone and it looked oddly familiar. He sat and Sir Tomas sat too. Harry's scar was burning again. He felt like it was going to explode. Sir Tomas seemed to not notice it and shook Harry's hand. "Nice to meet you Harry" he said. He looked as though all his dreams had came true. Harry told him about the night that his parents had died, how he had beaten Voldemort in his first year, how he had beaten Voldemort in his second year, How he had met peter petigrew in his third year and how he had found that Sirius was his godfather. He told him how he had met Voldemort last year and what happened between their wands. He told him what Dumbledore said and still, Harry's scar was burning.  
"I remember my years at Hogwarts." He said, "It was very nice. I had the time of my life." He looked as though he was trying to remember an old memory. Harry looked at the rat. He looked all the time from Harry to Sir Tomas in an interesting look.   
"Since I was about thirty five I had a dream but I couldn't do it. I need you to help me. Could you help me?" he said. His eyes wider then ever.  
"Depends" Harry said thinking what he'll have to do.  
"First let me show you. Do you know what polyjuice potion is?" he said  
Harry knew what it was too good. "Well I can tell you that I'm using it now right now."  
"What do you mean by-" but he couldn't finish his sentence. Sir Tom stood, he was taller now, thin and he had wild black hair.  
Lord Voldemort was in front of Harry.  
"Oh no…." Harry thought to himself.   
"What part of it didn't you understand?" Voldemort laughed. His cold, cruel voice was inside Harry. His scar was burning more painfully and he started to remember what happened to him, last year.  
" I told you I'll get you in the end didn't I? I told you Lord Voldemort will rule at the end but no…you didn't listen to me didn't you?" Harry didn't know what to say. He was thinking what he could do. The door was locked. And out side was probably Draco Malfoy, celebrating Harry's death. His wand was with him but what would he do against the darkest wizard in the whole wizarding world? And anyway. His wand wouldn't work properly against Voldemort's. Harry stood there. Not doing nothing and then he had noticed. Peter petigrew was the rat in the cage. Harry took him quickly and held him tight." Oh…I see you already know wormtail. Well… you can have him. I was about to kill him anyway…" now Harry knew what he was going to do. He threw wormtail at Voldemort's face and Voldemort was bleeding. Harry took his wand. "Alohomora" he shouted and the door was unlocked. He ran all the way until he saw the entrance to Dumledore's office. "Triwizard" he yelled the password (Fred, George and Ron told him) and ran to Dumledore's office. Dumbledore was there with no other then Prof. Mcgonagall, Prof. Snape and mad- eye Moody. "Proffesor- Voldemort- after me" he said trying to breath between word to word. "What is that rubbish you're saying Potter?" said Prof. Mcgonagall but she had been known a second after that. Voldemort was coming.  
"See Harry? I'm not afraid of Dumbledore." He said and laughed in his cold laugh. Dumbledore's wand was in his desk and Voldemort took it. At once Harry, Snape and Mcgonagall was raising their wands and shouting "Expeliarmos" but Voldemort was too quick for them and he did it quickly. "Avada Kedavra" he shouted.   
Harry saw everything colorful. He heard a familiar voice in his head. "Harry, Harry, Harry" it was Ron's voice. Harry opened his eyes. He was at the dormitory. He was on the floor and Ron looked at him as though he was some lunatic. "Are you OK?" he asked.  
I think that next defense against the dark arts lesson you shouldn't come. These dream inventors are creepy…" I don't know why Prof. Lupin wanted to test it on you… 


End file.
